gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Warskull
Solomon Warskull is a former slave, and leader of the slave rebellion. He was just an average, hardworking slave for the begninning of his life, born in Africa and raised on a small, but peaceful plantation on Port Royal, but when he was sold to a disgusting, racist, and violent farmer on another plantation, Solomon ran away, only to become a fugutive and a pirate, who vowed revenge on the evil farmer.... Level 9 Home/Birthplace An unknown village in Africa Occupation Slave (Formerly), Pirate, Hired Gun, Fisherman (Hobby) Personality Once a kind-hearted, nice man who was more of an unpaid farmhand than a slave, Solomon was raised in a nice plantation, owned by a happy owner, until one day, Solomon found himself in the clutches of an evil and violent slave owner, who "broke" his slaves daily.... Then, Solomon knew what evil truely lied ahead in life, and he broke free... only to swear revenge against his former owner... Solomon enjoys jungle-islands, and is very smart and strong, he learned to read during slavery, which is quite impressive. Solomon attracted to voodoo, for some strange reason, his parents always said it ran in the family... Early life Solomon Warskull was born in a village in Africa, but soon he and his family were sold all together, into a large, but friendly plantation on Port Royal, owned by Robert Snoopensnob, a kind man who treated, and fed his slaves nicely, and even gave them a small house to live in. Solomon grew up as a hardworking boy, and always did what he was told, and even learned to read and write from his Uncle Samuel, and Aunt Tia. He read the bible daily, and was a good friend of Robert, who seemed more like a boss than an owner. For Solomon's early life, things seemed pretty fine, just working in the fields, then relaxing back at home, and on the weekends, Robert let the families swim in his lake, which Solomon loved to do, being taught how to swim by his Aunt Tia, who always seemed to love the water. Solomon's father, John, was one day set as a free man, and ventured out of the gates and into the world, ready to finally live his life, while Solomon and his mother cried, but with tears of joy for his father. Everything was well for Solomon, until a man named Simon Legree showed up at the plantation one day, dressed in a black-and-white suit and hat, along with several other identical-looking men, and he went into Robert's plantation home. Solomon ran inside, only to watch Simon and his men shoot Robert in the chest with their pistols, blood spewing out of Robert, while the men reached for Solomon, "Run, Solomon, live your life as god planned!!!" Robert said, only to be shot once more by Legree, who grabbed Solomon, and took him into his carriage. Then, Solomon awoke, in an extremely small house, dirty, rotting, with a dead body on the floor, rotting with maggots and flies crawling out of it. "Where am I?"Solomon asked an old lady, only to discover she too, was rotting away.... The door of the shack flung open, and a sweaty Simon Legree steped in. "Boy, we are going to have a great time working together, wouldn't you say???" Solomon had a scared look on his face, knowing that this evil man would be the worst thing he would experience yet. Simon took Solomon to the field, where dozens of other slaves were whipped harshly as they sweated in the hot, day, picking cotton for the dispicable man. Solomon knew that he better start working, even though he was only a teenager, he needed to work more than the adults, in order to not get beaten. And so thereon, Solomon was picking cotton for hours on end everyday, sweating, aching, barely getting any food, when he met a 30 year old women named Maria, a slave from Barbados, who was holding her young child in he left arm as she picked cotton with her right arm. She looked tired, and soon Solomon and her talked about their past owners. Soon, Solomon and Maria became friends, and they helped each other out during work hours. But Simon Legree also took note of this.... One day, Maria's baby started to cry, and she set him down to change his diaper, but Simon and his goons came upon her like vultures. "Get back to work, or I will kill you both, personally!" Simon snarled, but Maria didn't even look at her. Solomon stepped closer to the ensuing fight. "Get out of here NOW, boy!' Simon said, but Solomon refused. "NOW!" Simon shouted as he slapped Maria. "Run, Maria, GO!" Solomon yelled, as he tackled Simon onto the ground, and punched him before Simon bled from every possible area. And Maria grabbed her baby, and escaped into the wilderness of Port Royal..... While Simon's goons grabbed Solomon, who had a special meeting with Simon Legree...... The two goons escorted Solomon to the Plantaion home, which was in HORRIBLE condition, battered and shack-like, with no windows either. Solomon walked into the basement, with only a few candles lit, where he saw Simon, holding a whip, and a chair..... He knew this would be his "breaking" But he remembered what his Uncle once told him. "Stay true to yourself... never cry." And so, for hours upon hours, Simon whipped, beat, smacked, slapped, and broke, Solomon, who never dopped a tear, not once. But then, right before Simon was going to stab Solomon with a butcher knife, one of Simon's goons, a slave himself, took it out of his hand, stabbed the other goon, and then told Solomon to run, but not before being shot by Legree. Solomon bolted out of the basement, and ran through the fields, being bitten by mosquitos along the way, but not before long, he found himself in the woods of Port Royal, surrounded by a group of Gypsys... "Who are you? The leader said, who was a buff, ripped, spanish-looking gypsy, wearing a do-rag and holding a large cutlass." But then, out of the corner of Solomon's eye, he saw his brother Macomo. "BROTHER!!!!" They shouted as both of them hugged. The two brothers then talked about life, as a gypsy woman attended to Solomon's wounds. And so, the next night, Solomon fell asleep, for the first time in a long time, but with a sense of rage in him, a sense of violence, a sense of revenge...... Part Two: It Begins... Coming Soon... Family John Warskull- Father ??? Warskull- Mother Tia ???- Aunt Django- Uncle Macomo- Brother Friends Esmerelda- 1st friend I met Meghan- A low-lvl pirate like myself, nice to talk to Bobby Snoopesnob- An honest and nice guy Ian Silversword- A guy I knew from my other pirate David Bladekidd- Another friend from my previous account, know a mentor to me Billy Snoopesnob- My best friend in real life, enemies in the game, but his real brother is Bobby Peter Bluedougal- a lvl 50 I met in my crew during a QAR raid, nice guy Molly McGinty- a nice high lvl girl who showed me some glitches More coming soon... Trivia *Coming soon.... Note This story is not meant or intended to be racist in any way, I am also 1/4 black and im not racist to myself. Ships ﻿Black Rebel- Light Sloop, my sports car! more coming soon... ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories